


Paint

by MsVonB82



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsVonB82/pseuds/MsVonB82
Summary: Brian and Justin argue.





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Justin, Get this shit out of my car!"  
"What?!"  
"Your paint!"  
"Why the hell are you yelling?!"  
"Cause your up there and not down here!"  
"I'm coming...so shut up!"  
"Hurry up!"

The sounds of footsteps fall on wood stairs and suddenly a blonde beauty appears.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"  
"Clothes."  
"Is that my shirt?"  
"No.."  
"Yes it is."  
"So."  
"Were you painting in my shirt?"  
"..."  
"Justin!"  
"What?"  
"Ahhh... Just go get your shit out of my car."  
"You know they are in containers...it's not going to hurt your car."  
"Get the paint and get out of my shirt."  
"Whatever"

A minute or two later, Justin reemerges with arms full of paint.

"Are you going to help me?"  
"Are you going to get out of my shirt?"  
"Am I really hurting your shirt?"  
"Are your arms tired yet?"  
"Are you being an asshole about the paint?"  
"Are you being a twat about MY shirt?"  
"You suck."  
"I know."  
"And not in a life-affirming type of way either."  
"Don't use my words."  
"Fine, how about... bite me."  
"..."  
"Ow!"  
"You told me to."  
"Bri-"  
"Thank you very much!"  
"Sorry."  
"Look at MY shirt!"  
"I guess you don't want it back now."  
"Ahh!"


End file.
